333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Hogwarts
by animeroxursox
Summary: Notice:Based on iTorchic's story "333 and More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ Wanna get kicked out of Hogwarts? Than this is the story for you! Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. I thought up this story since I was bored. This is based on iTorchic's story.

I don't own HP

* * *

**1. Dress up as King Kong**

"Put me down this instant Potter!"

"Rawr"

"AH NOT THE HAIR!"

"Hehe"

** 2. Bring Waldo to life**

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably.

"…Is that Waldo?"

"HEHEHEEHHAHAHAHAHAH"

"…"

** 3. Throw Skittles at random people and scream "Taste the rainbow!"**

Never give George skittles.

**4. Dress up as a baby and ask the nearest person to change you.**

"Severus, I made an uh-oh. Can you change me?"

"…Albus, that is just disturbing."

**5. Take a vacation.**

"Potter, you're supposed to be making Amortentia, not lounging around with a sunhat."

"Whatevs. Hey Snape, can ya get me a little umbrella for my drink?"

*smack*

Harry starts pouting.

"Now I need a real vacay."

* * *

**XD This is hilarious. My cousin just got married, so I salvaged enough time for this. R&R please. Who are you going for the Olympics?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I owned Harry Potter. Then the police caught me, so now I own nothing**

* * *

**6. Set up a dance competition**

"Malfoy, I challenge you to a dancing duel, Hermione's my backup"

"Pansy's my backup"

x x/3 hours later\x x

"Haha Malfoy1 I win!"

"NO ONE TARNISHES THE MALFOY DANCING RECORD!"

**7. Break out in to song and dance randomly**

"*whispering* Rumor has it…"

"RUMOR HAS IT (RUMOOR) RUMOR HAS IT (RUMOOR)…"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up please"

"Humph"

**8. Randomly attack people**

Ginny ran through the halls with a stick in her hands, 'cursing' people

**9. Get drunk**

Even the Authoress had to buy brain bleach for her mind

**10. Freak out**

Snape was missing! Of course only the Slytherins and Dumbledore missed him. They searched high and low, yet the mantra "It's just kids" coming from the broom closet on the fifth floor was dismissed as nothing


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive feedback!If you have any ideas, just review or PM me. **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**11. Dress up as Voldemort and give out Free Hugs**

"Free hugs!"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah"

"You see the Voldemort, right?"

"Yup"

"Oh, hey guys"

"O.e Harry?"

**12. Walk around with tubes of gift wrap, challenging random people to duels.**

"Ron, I challenge you to a duel"

"I accept!"

"At ten paces-Oof!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

**13. Scare people**

"I've been waiting for you…"

"AHHHHH!"

-runs around corner-

"I'm the little girl from the well. I've been waiting a looong time for this…"

-raises up rubber axe-

"NO! I'm innocent! I'll name my firstborn after you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"O.O Hermione?"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"O.e"

**14. Introduce Video games**

"Woo Hoo!"

"I call Yoshi!"

-slap-

"YOSHI'S MINE!"

**15. Dress up as a monster**

"-Hiss- Fear me! I am THE Medusa!"

"And I am Perseus! I shall chop of your head!

"No! Wait! Harry it's me, Ginny! AHHH- is this rubber?"

-nods-

"Grrrr"

"Oh no AHHHH!"

"Jellify!"

"Phew! Missed!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO, THG, or Twilight**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

** a Facebook**

TheAwesomeGinger: I'm Hungary

ChosenOnesGF: Then Czech the kitchen

TheChosenOne: He's Russian to the kitchen

TheBloneOne: Maybe you'll find some Turkey

TheAwesomeGinger: I did, but it has a layer of Greece on it

ChosenOnesGF: EW there's Norway you can eat it

-looks over Harry's shoulder- "You really have nothing else to do."

**17. Speak Parseltoungue on Facebook**

Naginisnake"Ththththththtt

UNoWho:THTHTH

ChosenOne:THTHthththththTHTHTH

TheAwesomeGinger: O.O TWIT THAT SHIT!

Naginisnake:…

UNoWho:…

ChosenOne:…

**18. Kidnap other book characters.**

"Mwahahahahaha"

"PEETA! Help!"

"Personally, I'm team Gale."

"OH, Edward, don't separate me from my dear Edward."

"Suck it up and get in the Great Hall. You'll see the sparkly Cedric later"

**19. Getting a Twitter**

harrypotter getting yelled by Snape

-Snape's phone rings-

"Proffessor, you follow me?"

"Um….TWIT THAT SHIT! "

harrypotter just figured out Snape follows me on twitter. O.O

**20. Go to Camp HalfBlood**

"FLYING PONIES!"

"Hermione they are not ponies…"

"PONY MAN!"

"I _am_ not a pony man! I am a centaur!"

"AHH! CENTAUR"

"Haha Umbitch"

O.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay. I went to Dorney Park. Then it started hailing -.-**

**21. Say that some random Irish person 'stole me lucky charms'(No offense to Irish peoples)**

"Hey, Ginny-"

"YOU STOLE ME LUCKY CHARMS!"

"…" O.o

**22. Glide in the halls**

Harry walk into the Great Hall in his socks, a face-splitting grin on his face. His shirt read 'Don't run in the halls. Gliding is funner' Hermione facepalmed.

"Mwahahahah!" he said

He started running the stopped, while still moving.

"Oh uh"

CRASH

"POTTER!"

**23. Use the internet**

*faint*

"OMG! Harry fainted! Let's see what he was looking at-*faints*"

Turns out he was reading a Harry/Draco slash fic.

**24. Walk up to some old guy and scream "Gramps! You're alive! It's a miracle.**

"Gramps! You're alive! It's a miracle!"

"…"

"10 points from Slytherin!"

"Grandma!"

*Facepalm*

**25. Get a Batman suit and run around screaming "Come Robin! To the Bat mobile!"**

"Come Robin! To the Bat mobile!"

"Justin?"

"I do not know of this Justin you speak about."

"I am here, Batman!"

"…Neville?"

**AN: This is getting a lot more favorites and follows, not that I'm complaining. Now if only you also left a message under this chapter...**

**AN 2: peace and joyce: thank you! **

** Guest: I guess after that little snapshot she would…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**26. Attempt to drown in a kiddy pool**

HELP! I'M-glub-DROWNING!"

"Draco"

"Yeah?"

"Stand up."

"Oh"

**27. Pull a prank war**

"WHY AM I FEMALE!"

-mischevious smile- "I don't know,_ Lucy Malfoy_"

-growls-

The next day...

"My hair! My oh so perfect hair!"

"That's what you get, Black!"

**28. Go into a bathroom with a hidden cantaloupe, go into a stall, drop it, and say "Ah, thats better"**

Ron fled from Neville's presence for a week

**29. Poke people and when they ask what you're doing, say you're trying to figure out what they ate for dinner.**

"Hermione, I ate Beef for dinner."

"Now to find out what Harry ate."

**30. Smash the person in front of you with a hammer.**

-BANG-

"HEY!"

"I do hate you Malfoy."

"Point taken"

**So... Who saw the Closing Ceremony Last night? It was off the hook. Can't wat for 2016! **

**IDEAS WANTED! Will give you credit! Just PM/review**


	7. Chapter 7 Written 9 9 12

**Sorry for taking forever. My wifi's down. I'm at my cousin's house,they have wifi, and it's my b-day!**

**31. Go on a game show.**

****Announcer: Up next is Tom R-Ekk!

VoldyShorts: It's Voldemort

Audience:*screams*

VoldyShorts:Hehe

**32. go on a roller coaster**

Draco: What the bloody hell is that?

Harry: A roller coaster. It's brings thrill to the riders

Draco: Ehhhhh

Harry: *devious smile* Try it Malfoy

Draco: No

Harry: Chicken!

Draco: Fine

*five minutes and a trash can later*

Draco: POTTER!

**33. Go on a trip**

Harry: I'm bored

Hermione: Then... read a book?

Harry: *singing* 500 bottles of butterbeer on a wall...

Hemione: *hits Harry over the head with a book*

**34. Introduce t.v** (Monsterchic)

Students:(watching Adventure Time)

Draco: What's that?

Harry:A dog, Malfoy

Draco:What's that

Harry: If you ask me that one more time...

Draco: What's that?

Harry: Grrr

Draco: Ahhhhh

**35. Go gangsta**

Hermione: Hey Ron.

Ron:Yo

Hermione:*raises eyebrow*

Ron: Fine, Wassup

Hermione: Sigh...

Harry: Hey guys

Ginny:Hey

Ron: What's up my peeps

Harry, Ginny: O.O, O.e

**I'm so sorry. I've started at a new school, and I've been busy. On the other hand, it's my birthday! I'm getting my own laptop too! I've transitioned to a new fandom also!(Artemis Fowl) So expect more stories for that fandom!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Guess what, I got a Google Plus account! If you have one also, come over and comment on my posts/add me in a circle!**

**I do not own**

**36. Become Addicted to a Muggle Object**

****Harry: Hey guys

Ron:*on his Nintendo 3DS*

Harry :...Sigh... Hey Hermione

Hermione: *Reading on an e-reader*

Harry:Sigh...Oh well *Takes out phone*

**37. Switch worlds with another book**

****xxIn Hogwartsxx

Holly Short: Artemis Fowl the II, where did you bring us

Artemis Fowl: I don't know? It seem we've been teleported to a castle somewhere...

Mulch Diggums: Lets rob it!

All:D'Arvit

They had just saw the students.

Artemis:Where's,Butler when you need him? And stop pointing those sticks at me!

xxFowl Manorxx

Harry: What the...Where in Merlin's name am I?

Hermione: I don't know

Ron: OMM! We're in a mansion! Let's rob it!

All excluding Ron:*groans*

**38. Take an online world Siriusly**

****Hermione was obssessed with Fantage.

She would play it night and day, and nothing would get her off.

Lavender: Hey Hermione, Ron's downstairs snogging Ginny

Hermione:Mm

* * *

Parvati: *splashes water on laptop*

Hermione:*Takes a waterproofed on out of her bag*

Parvati: I give up

**39. Dash around in black clothing, humming the Mission Impossible theme song**

****Lily:*humming Mission Impossible*

Sirius: Hey Lil-OW!

Lily: I'm undercover you prat

James: Hey

Lily:ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT! ABORT MISSION!

James:...I'm missing something here...

**40. Put on a...performance**

****Harry: *bursts through door, looking like a mix between stereotypical goth, emo, and Micheal Jackson impersonator. Than sang the most horrible song, I can't even write it down. Thankfully it was August 31, and no one but the staff was in the Great Hall.

**So, I don't own Artemis Fowl, Mission Impossible, or anything else you recognize here..**

**You see that button down there? Yeah, it virtual freshly baked you press it. So press it! And visit me on Google Plus (Phoenix Flame)**


End file.
